You saved me
by CaptainMoody
Summary: "leur discussion sous les étoiles avait ouvert une porte qu'elle ne pouvait plus refermer. C'était comme enlever le sable du dessus d'une pierre trouvée sur le sol, et découvrir que cette pierre était un diamant. Lui parler lui donnait l'impression que tout était possible et la manière dont il la regardait la faisait se sentir normale, protégée...aimée" Frankenwolf.


Le soleil projetait ses lumières naissantes sur Storybrooke et une légère brume flottait sur les eaux du port. La rue principale de la ville était déserte et un vent léger faisait voleter quelques feuilles le long de l'asphalte dans un bruissement presque inaudible. L'air était sec, froid, piquant. Ruby ouvrit la porte du snack et fit pivoter la petite pancarte qui ornait la porte, signifiant l'ouverture de "chez Granny". Elle demeura un instant sur le pas de la porte, juste pour le plaisir de respirer l'air matinal, à cette heure dépourvu de toute odeur artificielle. Elle ne sentait que l'iode, le vent, et les parfums de la forêt: bois humide, ruisseaux, sève de pin. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa échapper un soupir. La nature était en paix, et en cela, elle tranchait nettement avec Storybrooke, où le chaos semblait s'être invité depuis quelques temps, prenant le nom de Cora. Elle et Hook avaient semé la panique et le désordre dans leur sillage plus sûrement que n'importe quelle catastrophe naturelle, et en une petite semaine, ils avaient mis la ville sans dessus dessous. Ruby fit un léger état des lieux: Hook avait avait osé tirer sur Belle, la faisant traverser la frontière de la ville et lui faisant perdre la mémoire du même coup avant de se faire renverser par une voiture et d'atterrir -ainsi que le conducteur- cloué dans un lit d'hôpital, pendant que Belle tentait de surmonter son traumatisme et que Rumple perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs. Régina quant à elle était dans la nature, Cora également, et Emma avait quitté Storybrooke pour accompagner Mr. Gold dans sa quête farfelue pour trouver son fils. Ruby soupira de nouveau, longuement. La situation était clairement merveilleuse.

Elle rentra dans le snack et prépara les tables. Au fur et à mesure de la matinée, l'endroit commença à se remplir, devenant pour une journée encore le lieu chaleureux et plein de vie dont raffolaient les habitants. Lorsque l'horloge indiqua huit heure moins le quart, Ruby prit soin de préparer un chocolat aux épices, et le posa sur le comptoir. Dix secondes plus tard, Snow entra. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, elle faisait tourner sa bague autour de son index, et Ruby n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui la tourmentait. Avoir attendu sa fille 28 ans pour en être séparée de nouveau devait être lui être insupportable. Snow sourit pourtant en voyant le chocolat qui l'attendait sur le comptoir et pris place en face de Ruby.

-David et toi tenez le coup? Demanda cette dernière.

Snow but une gorgée de son chocolat et haussa une épaule, le regard doux mais triste.

-J'essaie de me tenir occupée...et il faut s'occuper d'Henry. Il ne va pas bien depuis qu'Emma est...partie. Je voudrais lui dire qu'elle reviendra bientôt mais...

-Elle va revenir, promit Ruby en prenant la main de Snow dans la sienne, elle est votre fille, fais lui confiance.

-C'est de Gold dont je doute.

Ruby ne répondit pas. Elles savaient parfaitement de quoi le sorcier était capable pour parvenir à ses fins. Snow, comme pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit, but de nouveau une gorgée de chocolat.

-En attendant il va falloir garder la ville en l'état, dit Ruby, Cora et Régina sont toujours en vadrouille et je t'avoues que je ne dors plus très bien depuis quelques jours.

-David et moi y réfléchissons. Nous avons le choix: retrouver Régina avant que sa mère ne le fasse, et tenter de la raisonner, ou attendre que l'une d'entre elle ne vienne à nous.

-Une stratégie défensive?

-Il y a un peu de ça.

Ruby parut pensive, et elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand la clochette de la porte tintinabula dans l'air. La jeune femme reposa immédiatement la tasse qu'elle était en train d'essuyer, d'un geste un peu trop brusque qui n'échappa pas à Snow. Celle ci haussa un sourcil et se tourna à son tour vers la porte avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Whale?

Le médecin venait d'entrer et s'ébrouait doucement. Il avait les cheveux en bataille à cause du vent, et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Il leva finalement les yeux et eut un large sourire en apercevant Ruby. La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de Snow et alla à la rencontre de Whale.

-Bonjour, Doc'! Qu'est ce que ce sera?

-Un café s'il te plaît!

-Je te prépare ça tout de suite!

Il échangèrent un sourire et un regard dont Snow nota qu'il fut un tantinet plus long que le temps réglementaire. Elle observa Ruby alors que celle ci préparait la commande de Whale et jeta à celui çi un coup d'oeil à la dérobée. Elle était prête à parier qu'il reluquait Ruby sous toutes les coutures. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours fait? Et en effet il la regardait, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas fixé sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Il ne semblait voir que son visage et suivait les mouvements de sa chevelure avec attention. Quand Ruby lui tendit son café, ils parlèrent un moment, relativement bas, si bien que Snow ne put pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il fit une remarque, et Ruby eut un rire franc. Puis, le docteur avala son café, et vérifia son bipper avant de régler l'addition et de se lever. Quelques mots encore, et il était parti. Ruby resta les yeux fixés sur la porte l'espace d'un instant et revint vers Snow.

-Qu'est ce qu'on disait? Demanda-t-elle.

-Heu...une petite seconde. Qu'est ce que c'était que _ça?_

Ruby afficha un air d'incompréhension.

-Whale? Insista Snow.

Ruby soupira et se remit à essuyer de la vaisselle.

-Je suppose qu'on s'entend plutôt bien.

Snow faillit lui faire remarquer que "bien s'entendre", selon la définition plus commune, n'incluait pas de regards presque langoureux au dessus d'un comptoir ou de plaisanteries à mi-voix. Ruby ne vit par l'air sceptique affichée par la reine, et ajouta:

-Nous avons discuté, la nuit où il a voulu...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et reposa l'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-Où il a voulu quoi, Red? Demanda Snow.

Personne n'avait vraiment réussit à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, la nuit où Ruby et Whale étaient revenus ensemble à l'hôpital après plusieurs heures d'angoisse. Whale avait nonchalamment prétendu être sorti "se dégourdir les jambes", et si personne ne l'avait cru, nul n'avait osé demander ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Ruby vit l'air curieux de son amie et avoua:

-Je...je l'ai rattrapé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter des docks.

Snow n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Whale était un homme assuré, arrogant même, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être le genre de personne à décider de mettre fin à ses jours. Se suicider signifiait que l'on avait plus rien pour quoi se battre, que l'on se haïssait assez pour penser que personne au monde ne se souciait de nous, que la seule pensée de continuer à respirer nous blessait. Il fallait être brisé. Celà correspondait si peu à Whale. Snow se reprit instantanément: il n'était pas seulement Whale. Il était également le docteur Frankenstein. Elle n'était pas une amatrice de romans sombres, mais elle connaissait assez l'histoire du docteur pour savoir qu'il avait connu son lot de tragédies. A bien y réfléchir, son score était bien supérieur à celui de la majorité des habitants de Storybrooke. Il avait tout perdu, et visiblement, il avait tenté de se perdre également.

-Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, ajouta simplement Ruby.

-Tu essaies de me dire que vous êtes devenus amis? Demanda Snow.

Ruby jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cuisine. Visiblement, la dernière de ses envies était que Granny surprenne la conversation. Quand elle se fut assurée que la voix était libre, elle se pencha vers Snow avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Un mélange de tendresse et d'inquiétude, comme si elle redoutait la réaction de la jeune femme.

-J'aimerais que connaisse comme je le connais. Victor est toujours un peu...goguenard en public...

-C'est le cas de le dire.

-Mais je t'assure que ce n'est qu'une facade. Il peut être adorable,iIl faut juste lui en donner l'opportunité!

Snow eut un drôle de mouvement de sourcils, et Red se souvint alors qu'elle et Whale avait un passif relativement embarrassant. Elle soupira en se penchant vers son amie, et dit d'un ton amusé:

- Je sais que lui et toi êtes un peu en froid depuis votre "dérapage" pendant la malédiction (Snow eut une expression éloquente et plongea le nez dans sa tasse), mais crois moi: il n'a rien d'un pervers, ni d'un idiot. Il a juste besoin d'aide.

-On dirait que son charme fait de l'effet en tout cas, plaisanta Snow avec un petit rire.

Ruby roula des yeux.

-Tu es hors sujet-, répondit-elle gentiment, Nous avions besoin de lui pour opérer l'étranger et très honnêtement, il était hors de question que je le laisse se tuer. Il reste un être humain...je l'ai sauvé comme j'aurais sauvé n'importe qui.

-J'en suis convaincue.

_-Snow._ Nous sommes juste _amis._

-Il y a longtemps, j'ai connu une fille qui disait la même chose que toi, fit Snow d'une voix songeuse.

-Qui ça?

-Moi.

Ruby se sentit s'empourprer et se dit qu'elle avait vraiment finir par mériter son surnom. Elle allait émettre un commentaire sarcastique lorsque Granny sortit de la cuisine et lui tendit deux assiettes sur lesquelles trônaient des pancakes à l'air appétissant. La jeune femme retrouva son sérieux et Snow en profita pour se lever.

-A plus tard, je dois rejoindre David, il s'arrache les cheveux depuis ce matin sur "la question Cora" et j'ai peur de le retrouver chauve...

Elle souffla avec désespoir.

-Je te tiendrai au courant.

-Passe le bonjour à ton prince.

Avec un geste gracieux de la main, Snow s'éloigna et sortit du snack. Ruby la vit tourner à gauche dans la rue et laissa sa main reposer sur sa paume. Parler avec Snow avait un sérieux désavantage, qui était de se faire mettre à nu sans même pouvoir protester. Elle se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que cacher quoi que ce soit à l'autre tenait du miracle, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait été clairement embarrassée par leur conversation. Ruby repensa alors à Whale.

Victor.

Ils étaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler des amis, depuis cette nuit sur les docks et ils avaient pris l'habitude de se promener dans la forêt, parfois sans rien dire. Quand ils parlaient, c'était pendant de longues heures, et Ruby avait dans ces moments là le sentiment qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Tout lui raconter. Des plus banales anecdotes de sa journée jusqu'à ses plus noirs secrets. Après tout, qui pouvait comprendre sinon Victor? Lui aussi était un paria, une personne sur qui tous les malheurs du monde s'étaient abattus, pour le punir d'avoir essayé de faire le bien. Il avait voulu sauver son frère, il avait voulu se dédier tout entier à la sauvegarde de la vie, à sa préservation, mais n'avait récolté en retour que douleur et incompréhension. Ruby elle, avait voulu protéger les gens qui l'entouraient d'un monstre, avant de réaliser qu'elle était la menace qui les faisait trembler. Ils avaient perdu tout ce qui leur était cher par excès de bonté, et pour cette raison, ils se comprenaient, se complétaient presque.

Leur amitié aurait pu se limiter à cela : des conversation apaisantes où chacun aidait l'autre à panser ses plaies, mais il y avait aussi des rires, des moments de joie. Ruby s'était rendue compte avec étonnement que si Whale se comportait désormais de manière plus sérieuse -un trait de caractère qu'il devait tirer de son ancienne vie - il avait conservé son sens de l'humour si particulier, souvent irrespectueux mais délicieusement fin. Il avait perdu ses airs de Casanova et Ruby appréciait désormais de passer du temps assise à côté de lui, à l'écouter lui parler de son monde, de la science. Il était curieux, cherchait sans cesse des réponses et tentait de lui communiquer sa vision de l'univers, celle d'un monde infini, où tout restait à découvrir pour peu que l'on s'en donne la peine. Il était fascinant et Ruby aimait se livrer à leurs échanges de traits d'esprit. Aucun ne voulait laisser à l'autre le dernier mot mais elle finissait toujours par gagner, même si elle avait la conviction qu'il la laissait clore le débat par galanterie.

Jouant avec le bout d'une de ses longues mèches brunes, elle se surprit à ressentir de la nervosité. Snow avait touché un point sensible: que ressentait-elle exactement pour Victor? Elle n'avait pas mentit en disant que le sauver avait été un acte gratuit, sans arrière pensée, mais leur discussion sous les étoiles avait ouvert une porte qu'elle ne pouvait plus refermer. C'était comme enlever le sable du dessus d'une pierre trouvée sur le sol, et découvrir que cette pierre était un diamant. Lui parler lui donnait l'impression que tout était possible et la manière dont il la regardait la faisait se sentir normale, protégée...aimée. Et le voir sourire ou heureux, lui apportait aussi plus de joie qu'il l'aurait fallu.

_"Très bien, je crois qu'une visite chez Archie s'impose vraiment" _ pensa-t-elle.

-Ruby? Ruby! _Ruby!_

La jeune femme releva la tête.

-Les Hamburgers pour la 5! la réprimanda Granny, tu es dans la lune, sans mauvais jeu de mots!

Ruby sourit en roulant des yeux.

-Excuses moi.

-Est ce que tout va bien?

Ruby se raidit imperceptiblement sous le regard inquisiteur de sa grand-mère mais sourit de nouveau en haussant les épaules.

-Évidemment! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Tu t'inquiètes trop!

Avec un baiser sonore sur la joue, elle laissa Granny à ses fourneaux et s'empressa de servir les clients.

Oooo

-"Docteur" quelle bonne surprise, vous commenciez à me manquer! Ironisa Hook alors que Whale pénétrait dans la chambre où le pirate avait été mis en sûreté il y avait maintenant plus d'une semaine.

Le médecin ne releva pas la remarque et garda les yeux fixés sur son bloc note tandis qu'il posait machinalement des questions de routine.

-Comment va la douleur au niveau de vos côtes?

-Très bien, je me porte comme un charme, excepté le fait que je suis ligoté à un mon lit, si vous suivez ma pensée.

-Aucune sensation de malaise ces dernières heures?

-Une seule, quand votre personnel a essayé de me faire ingérer ce que vous osez appeler de la nourriture.

Whale se força à conserver un visage dépourvu de toute émotion, même s'il sentait monter en lui une vague d'irritation. Hook ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire, mais peut-être n'allait-il pas tarder à le découvrir. Avec un dernier griffonnage sur la feuille de soin, Whale effectua quelques contrôles et soupira lorsqu'il entendit Hook demander:

-J'imagine que vous n'allez pas me laisser sortir?

-C'est au Shérif Swan d'en décider.

-Où est-elle?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Mon vieux, on peut dire que discuter avec vous est vraiment une partie de plaisir.

-Si vous ne fermez pas cet orifice qui vous sert de bouche, je vais vous mettre sous sédatifs.

-Ouh...on sort les griffes! Qu'ais-je fait pour récolter autant d'agressivité?

N'y tenant plus, Whale se tourna vers Hook et pendant un instant, ce dernier parut désarçonné. Whale -ou plutôt Frankenstein- pouvait se montrer très intimidant.

-A part kidnapper Archie Hopper, vous attaquer à Belle, une des personnes les plus humaines de cette ville, et rependre la violence là où vous passez? Si peu de choses.

Le visage de Hook s'assombrit et il lâcha, les dents serrées.

-Toute cause demande des sacrifices.

La formule eut un écho brutal dans l'esprit de Whale. Il revit subitement Gerhart, son père, toutes les personnes _sacrifiées _en vain au nom de ses objectifs. Perdre ces êtres avait laissé un vide béant dans son cœur, et la "grandeur" de ses recherches n'avaient jamais réussit à lui faire percevoir la mort de sa famille comme une perte nécessaire ou un dégât collatéral. Personne n'aurait du avoir à mourir. Sous aucun prétexte. Et devant lui ce tenait cet homme, ce ridicule petit paon, qui écrasait la vie d'autrui selon son bon plaisir pour sa _cause. _ La vague d'irritation se transforma alors en torrent de colère et Whale s'approcha avant d'enfoncer le bout de ses doigts dans les côtes du pirate, le faisant gémir de douleur.

-Vous ne vous battez pas pour une "cause", siffla-t-il, juste pour votre petite vengeance mesquine! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous, et vous vous octroyez le droit de vie et de mort sur ce qui vous entoure parce que vous jugez être dans votre bon droit! Avez vous même le souvenir de ce pourquoi vous vous tuez?

-Rumplestiltskin a volé l'amour de ma vie. Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant de lui avoir tout pris, grinça Hook d'une voix sourde, menaçante.

-Vous avez visiblement oublié ce que c'était que l'amour, répondit Whale en s'écartant, laissant l'autre homme reprendre son souffle.

-Oh? Tiens donc? Et qu'est ce que l'amour pour vous, docteur?

Whale n'avait aucune envie de répondre à une telle question, surtout pas si c'était Hook qui la posait. Il serra les poings et lâcha:

-L'amour crée la vie. Le votre ne fait que la détruire.

Hook eut alors un sourire et se pencha en avant autant que son corps ligoté le lui permettait. Puis, avec un haussement de sourcil, il dit:

-Très belle théorie. Peut-être devrait-on la mettre à l'épreuve, un de ces jours...quand je serai sorti de cette chambre. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai résister à la tentation de vous montrer ce que cela fait d'être moi...si je vous prends celle pour qui votre cœur bat,peut-être perdrez vous un peu de votre superbe.

Whale sentit le sang quitter son visage et son rythme cardiaque s'affoler. Blême, il considéra Hook d'un oeil méprisant.

-Vous n'avez définitivement aucun sens de l'auto-préservation...

Et sur cette phrase pleine de promesses, il quitta la pièce. Une fois dans la salle d'attente baignée de soleil, il prit un moment pour se calmer. Un terrible sentiment de panique avait envahit son esprit. Il savait que dans sa position, le pirate n'était pas en mesure de blesser qui que ce soit, mais ses mots avaient atteint leur cible. Whale soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Tout allait bien. Ruby allait bien. Et Hook ne la toucherait pas.

Whale se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui:ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme vous sauve la vie qu'elle veut nécessairement de vous, surtout quand cette femme est connue pour son philantropisme et que vous traînez derrière vous assez de casseroles pour ouvrir une annexe de chez Granny's. Certes, ces casseroles étaient en grande partie héritées de la période où toute la ville était encore maudite, mais cela ne semblait faire de différence pour personne. Aux yeux de tous, il était le docteur Whale, coureur de jupons à l'égo surdimensionné. Personne ne s'efforçait de voir qui il était vraiment. Personne sauf Ruby. Cette jeune femme lui avait sauvé la vie, elle avait écouté lorsque le reste du monde jouait au sourd,et pour cette raison, il lui était reconnaissant.

Cela aurait du être suffisant, mais ça ne l'était pas. Il voulait tout connaître d'elle, savoir quelles étaient ses peurs, et comment les chasser, il voulait lui donner ce dont elle manquait, être sa seconde chance. Ces pensées le torturaient depuis quelques jours déjà. Plus ils parlaient, et plus il se sentait lié à elle, par un lien plus fort que la simple gratitude. Son entrevue avec Hook venait de diagnostiquer définitivement le mal qui le frappait, et de lui rappeler à quel point le danger était proche de Storybrooke, proche de lui, et de Ruby. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Il faillit appeler Ruby au snack, mais se ravisa. Il voulait la voir en personne et il décida de se rendre chez Granny's ce soir là.

Oooo

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il était aussi nerveux que l'on puisse l'être. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce à la recherche de la longue silhouette qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur, mais ne la trouvèrent pas. Rendu encore plus incertain, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et tourna la tête lorsqu'il vit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Mais ce n'est pas Ruby qui apparut: ce fut Granny. La vieille femme lui jeta un regard acide et demanda brièvement ce qu'il désirait. Whale essuya ses paumes moites sur son pantalon.

-Est ce que Ruby est là?

-Non, elle est sortie.

-Oh...

Granny avisa l'homme en face d'elle: il ne portait pas un de ses habituels costumes sombres, mais une chemise par dessus laquelle il avait enfilé un veston, le genre de tenue que certains gentlemen devaient porter il y a un ou deux siècles. Mais Granny savait parfaitement que Whale n'avait rien d'un gentleman. Elle l'avait vu agir suffisamment de fois pour s'en méfier comme de la peste, et il était absolument hors de question qu'il s'approche à moins d'un kilomètre de sa petite fille. Ruby avait été étrangement absente ces derniers jours, et Granny n'avait pas été bien sûre de ce qui se passait, mais ce matin là, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser trainer une oreille du côté du comptoir lorsque Snow était venue trouver sa petite fille. Oui, parfois l'ouïe animale des loups garous pouvait s'avérer utile. Ce qu'elle avait entendu ne lui avait pas plu, loin de là, et elle avait décidé presque immédiatement de prendre les mesures nécessaires afin de faire cesser ce qui a ses yeux, était la pire erreur que Ruby puisse commettre.

-Pourriez vous lui passer un message? Demanda Whale.

-Non, répondit sèchement Granny.

L'homme en face d'elle eut l'air choqué. Mais la vieille femme n'eut pas la moindre pitié pour lui. Oh, elle savait de quelle manière il pouvait exploiter ce joli visage, et plisser ces beaux yeux bleus pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Mais elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, _elle._

-Si vous ne commandez rien, je vais vous demander de sortir, les places assises sont faîtes pour les clients, grogna Granny en se détournant.

Whale écarquilla les yeux. Il aurait été facile de reculer maintenant, de sortir avant que la situation ne devienne très embarrassante, mais son indignation fut plus forte que le reste.

-Excusez moi? Dit-il au dos de Granny tandis que cette dernière s'éloignait, est ce que je pourrais savoir ce que je vous ais fait?!

La grand mère revint vers lui avant de mettre les mains sur le comptoir et de le fixer dans les yeux. Whale refusa de baisser le regard. Il n'était pas un enfant, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne craignait plus ses aînés.

-Je connais les hommes tels que vous,Whale. Toujours en chasse, jamais satisfait, perpétuellement à la recherche d'une proie pour flatter votre égo. Vous pouvez avoir beaucoup de femmes dans cette ville, mais aussi longtemps que je vivrai, vous ne toucherez pas Ruby.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, gronda le médecin.

Granny sortit alors de dessous le comptoir une arbalète et la pointa droit sur la poitrine de Whale. Ce dernier se leva et recula d'un pas, alors que tous les autres clients du snack observaient la scène, médusés. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Granny jouait avec the Crossbow of doom.

-Dehors, dit lentement Granny.

-Vous ne comprenez pas! S'exclama Whale ulcéré, je...

-De-hors ou je vous jure que je vous tuerai.

Whale serra les poings et sans un mot, tourna les talons et sortit. Le froid heurta son visage avec force et il réalisa qu'il tremblait, mais de rage. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête?! Ruby méritait le meilleur de ce que cette ville avait à offrir et ce n'était pas lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient recommencer à zéro, qu'une nouvelle chance leur était offerte. Visiblement, personne ne désirait lui donner sa chance, à lui. Il mit les mains dans les poches, et décida d'aller marcher. Peu importe l'endroit. Il lui fallait de l'air.

Oooo

Granny observa Whale sortir avec une expression satisfaite. Une bonne chose de faite. Elle reposa l'arbalète sous le comptoir et reprit ses occupations tandis que les clients reprenaient prudemment leurs conversations là ils les avaient laissé. A ce moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, révélant Ruby qui tenait trois assiettes en équilibre sur son avant bras.

-Applaudis moi, je viens de sauver ces hamburgers d'une mort atroce!

Granny sourit. Sa si belle petite-fille, si tendre, si humaine. Jamais elle n'aurait pu la voir tomber entre les mains d'un monstre tel que Whale. La jeune femme alla servir les tables et revint au comptoir pour déposer la monnaie dans la caisse, mais elle s'immobilisa subitement. Fermant à demi les yeux, elle huma l'air autour d'elle. Un parfum flottait dans l'air, boisé, frais, un parfum qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

-Granny, est ce que Victor est passé?

La vieille femme fit mine de ne pas comprendre, tandis qu'elle s'affairait autour de la caisse.

-Qui donc?

-Vict...le docteur Whale.

-Je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

Ruby remarqua que sa grand mère ne la regardait pas dans les yeux et que ses gestes étaient bien trop saccadés pour être honnêtes. Elle mit les mains sur les hanches et insista d'une voix tendue :

-Grand mère, je peux le _sentir._ Il est venu ici.

Pas de réponse.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Granny soupira longuement et se tourna vers Ruby avec un air peiné, celui que l'on prends pour raisonner un enfant récalcitrant.

-Ruby, il faut que...

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?! Cria Ruby.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, les clients firent silence. Ruby fixait Granny avec des yeux furieux.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'approcher de toi...

Jamais Granny n'avait vu sa petite fille si blessée, pas lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qui elle était et pourquoi elle lui avait mentit sur sa véritable identité. Ruby sembla réfléchir rapidement puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où vas tu? S'exclama Granny.

-Le retrouver!

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Ruby!

La jeune femme lui décocha un regard emplit de colère.

-Essaie un peu de m'en empêcher!

Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Une fois dehors, elle huma longuement l'air, et trouva la piste de Whale. Elle se mit à courir vers la forêt et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, entre les arbres dont les racines s'étendaient comme des tentacules. Son parfum devenait de plus en plus présent, signe qu'elle se rapprochait. Elle sentait l'angoisse la tenailler. Elle seule savait à quel point Victor pouvait être fragile: les mots de Granny avaient peut être eu un effet désastreux sur lui et Ruby ne voulait pas en envisager les possibles conséquences. Essoufflée malgré son sang de loup garou, elle s'arrêta et appela:

-Victor!

Personne ne répondit. Elle appela de nouveau et se remis à courir, priant pour que rien n'arrive au docteur. La voix de Ruby avait porté loin et Whale l'entendit. Il avait marché longtemps sans parvenir à se calmer ni à apaiser son anxiété et il crut un instant avoir rêvé cet appel. Mais la voix de Ruby se fit de nouveau entendre et il s'arrêta net. Elle était venue. Pour lui. Qu'était-il sensé faire? Courir vers elle? Fuir? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Ruby apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle paraissait épuisé mais soulagée. La lune n'était pas encore pleine, mais sa lumière tombaient tout de même comme une brume irisée et illuminait la peau de la jeune femme, la faisait presque scintiller. Les vagues sombres de sa chevelure étaient parées de reflets argentés et bleutés tandis que ses yeux verts avaient pris une teinte presque luminescente, et douloureuse, à force d'être belle. Il en eut momentanément le souffle coupé mais parvint à la saluer:

-Ruby, dit-il.

L'intéressée ne retourna pas son salut et déclara sans introduction:

-Je sais que tu crois être un monstre, et je sais que Granny peut être atroce quand elle s'y met. J'en suis désolée, quoi qu'elle t'ait dit, je suis _désolée_ Victor.

-Aucun problème, dit-il, tout va bien.

Sa voix manquait si cruellement de conviction que Ruby ressentir un mélange de tristesse et d'irritation.

-Non! Tout ne va pas bien! Tu étais en train de déambuler seul dans une forêt brumeuse en plein milieu de la nuit! Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire?!

-Juste marcher.

-"Juste marcher"?! Est ce que tu as la moindre idée de la peur que tu viens de me faire?! J'ai cru que tu étais reparti pour prendre un bain dans le port!

Whale sourit malgré lui.

-Ce n'est pas drôle! Cria Ruby.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se gifla mentalement.

-Excuse moi, dit-il.

-Tu peux t'excuser oui! Reprit Ruby, t'excuser d'être parti vagabonder sans en toucher un mot à qui que ce soit! T'excuser de te fermer comme une huitre au lieu de venir me parler!

Ruby shoota dans une pierre et Whale se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-J'étais venu au snack _pour _te parler, avoua-t-il.

-De quoi?

-Peu importe. Ta grand mère m'a fait prendre conscience de mon erreur.

-Et depuis quand ma grand mère parle-t-elle en mon nom?

Le ton de Ruby était dur et Whale écarta les bras avec un soupir. Il n'allait pas se sortir de ce sac de nœuds, autant tout avouer.

-Très bien, dit-il, tu veux la vérité? Parfait: La nuit où tu m'as sauvé, tu m'a dit que nous avions une autre chance, ici, dans ce monde, que nous pouvions démarrer une autre vie.

Il rit nerveusement et passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. Ruby le regardait d'un air qu'il n'arrivait pas déchiffrer.

-Depuis ce moment, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de repartir de zéro. Mais cette ville, ce gens...ils ne me connaissent pas, ils ne veulent pas me connaître ! Ils ne voient que Whale, ils ne cherchent pas plus loin et quoi que je fasse, cela ne semble jamais être assez ! Personne ne prends ne serait-ce que la peine de m'appeler par mon _nom !_ Et comment les blâmer après 28 ans passés à me comporter comme le dernier des salauds ?!

Ruby ne dit rien, et Whale crut qu'il allait devenir fou.

-Et au milieu de cet amas de...de tristesse, de mensonges et d'erreur, il y a toi. Tu m'a sauvé, et je sais que tu ne l'as fait que parce que je devais opérer l'étranger, mais tu _m'a sauvé. _Et tu continue de le faire.

Cette fois, les yeux de Ruby s'écarquillèrent et Whale sut qu'il était finit.

-Tu es la seule chose qui donne encore du sens à ma vie, même si je ne suis rien pour toi, ni personne.

-Tu n'es pas rien pour moi, Victor.

Elle s'approcha et le prit par les épaules avant de lui sourire:

-Je t'ai empêché de te suicider parce que personne ne mérite de se détruire, mais je suis venue ici ce soir pour toi. Juste pour toi. Tu te crois seul, tu penses que personne ne se soucie de toi, mais si tu pense que je vais te laisser t'en persuader, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil Doc'.

Il eut un pauvre sourire et elle passa une main le long de sa joue.

-Et je crois que tout bien réfléchit, je sais ce pour quoi tu voulais me voir au snack...

Il haussa un sourcil et eut un demi sourire.

-Oh, vraiment ? Quelle perspicacité...

-N'est ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle.

Et avec un sourire, elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Il la vit fermer les yeux et il l'imita sans se poser de questions. Pour la première fois, il refusa de laisser son cerveau prendre la parole, et se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait. Son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, les lèvres chaudes de Ruby contre les siennes, la manière dont elle se serrait contre lui, et dont il l'entourait de ses bras, comme pour la protéger. Il sentit une main fine et délicate glisser le long de sa nuque et rompit le baiser, pour reprendre son souffle. Ruby le regardait d'un air chafouin, avec ce sourire un peu carnassier qu'il aimait tellement et qu'elle n'offrait qu'à lui. Elle déposa un autre baiser sur sa bouche et se blottit contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Whale la laissa enfouir son visage dans son cou, et la serra plus fort.

-De monstre à monstre Doc'...je crois que je t'aime.

-De monstre à monstre Red...moi aussi.

Silence.

-Mon dieu. Cette fois, je suis vraiment bon pour le crossbow of Doom.

-Oui, tu l'es, rit Ruby.


End file.
